House of Sticks
House of Sticks is an Arson case in L.A. Noire, although it does not involve the police. It is the first of three cases in the game in which you play as Jack Kelso rather than Cole Phelps. Playing as Jack is similar to playing as Cole, with only two major differences: he doesn't have a partner and he does not get to change outfits (which means Jack does not have access to the extra protection, ammo, or strength provided by Cole's various outfits). As Jack, the player can continue to search for film reels, landmarks and other pickups, and has access to all of the hidden vehicle garages available to Cole. Additionally, the vehicle driven by Jack is unique; if you have found all of the other vehicles in the game, entering the car will award you the Auto Fanatic Achievement/Trophy. Persons of Interest * Elsa Lichtmann - Jazz singer, beneficiary of Lou Buchwalter's insurance policy. * Lou Buchwalter - Deceased California Fire & Life policy holder. Objectives * Deal with Female Client * Visit Curtis Benson's Office * Investigate Elysian Fields Site * Investigate Accident Site * Trace Address of Keystone Films * Investigate Keystone Films * Telephone Curtis Benson's Office * Investigate Elysian Fields Site Two * Get to Elsa's Apartment Detailed Walkthrough California Fire and Life At the beginning of this case, a cutscene shows Elsa Lichtmann walking into the office of Jack Kelso. They have a conversation about a $20,000 insurance settlement that has been offered to Elsa Lichtmann, which she is declining. She asks Jack to investigate possible insurance fraud. She claims that her friend Lou Buchwalter's death was a result of foul play. Jack gets the case file from his cabinet. You are now playing as Jack Kelso, and your first order of business is to examine the file for clues. Close the file and you will begin questioning Elsa. Interview Elsa Lichtmann After questioning Elsa, a cutscene will occur in which Jack obtains her phone number. Immediately afterwards, a secretary enters the office requesting that you follow her upstairs to see your boss, Curtis Benson. Before following her, sit back down at your desk and examine the slip of paper Elsa gave you for another clue. Now, follow the secretary to Benson's office and another cutscene will play in which Benson advises Kelso to write off Elsa's suspicions and stop investigating her claim. Rebelliously, Kelso leaves to pay a visit to Elysian Fields. Elysian Fields Once you arrive at the subdivision office, walk into the construction trailer to the left and examine the desks to find three clues. After leaving the trailer, the site foreman approaches Kelso and demands that he leave the property, prompting a fist-fight. The foreman will then give you the address of the house where Lou Buchwalter died, just a block away. Walk or drive to the site of the demolished house. Demolished House Go to the rear of the rubble and examine the wood marked by a red flag. Select the bottom piece of wood and place two broken pieces together to form the words "Keystone Films". Another cutscene will occur in which Kelso realizes that Elysian Fields bought used lumber from a film studio as construction material; lumber that is unsuitable for building. Then, the foreman whom you fought with will arrive and chase you through a large trench with a bulldozer. This can be a very frustrating chase, and if the bulldozer so much as touches Jack, the case ends in failure. Afterwards, use the nearest gamewell to ask the operator for the address of Keystone Film Studios. Bulldoser Chase Firstly, it is not necessary to kill the bulldozer driver. Simply aiming (which will automatically spin you around) and shooting at the bulldozer or driver will slow him down. For players more skillful with the controls and gunplay; after you jump the first hurdle aim at the bulldozer to slow him down. Continue to run and aim your gun and shoot again when you hear the bulldozer speeding up. If you are very quick, you can kill the driver. Alternatively, a good tactic to use is one where you run to and climb up the third obstacle and aim at the middle of the bulldozer: Just before the bulldozer demolishes the platform the foreman's head will be visible and you can shoot him before he gets to you (stand on the end closest to the foreman and make sure you've already slowed down the bulldozer). If the previous is too hard, go to the third obstacle again and do not climb it. Wait until the bulldozer is very close and, if timed right and without holding the run button, climb the obstacle. The bulldozer will go through you and destroy the obstacle; however, you will be alive and end up behind it with a clear shot of the foreman. Keystone Film Studios After you arrive at the studio and talk to the security guard there, jump the fence and go around the building on the right for two clues, then enter the building to the left of the entrance for two more. In the Screening Room, located within the building to your left, examine the desk to the right of the projector in the center of the room to reveal the clue Film Canister. Now, examine the projector and adjust the knobs to play a movie and reveal a clue: Film. Once all the clues have been located, go back to the security shack and use the telephone to call Curtis Benson. He demands that you meet with Elsa and tell her to accept the $20,000 payout. After you use the phone, a cutscene will play. This cutscene will show Jack talking to Elsa at the Blue Room Jazz Club, then Elsa talking to Cole Phelps. Now you must drive to the second Elysian Fields construction site. Elysian Fields Site Two Once you arrive at the site, investigate the house with the flickering lights that is under construction. Once you go upstairs, a cutscene will start and you will be forced to fight three mobsters. You will ultimately lose, even though you beat one of those three, and will be thrown into the trunk of their car. Another cutscene will follow where Jack manages to roll out of the trunk. Take the car that stopped in the street and drive through back alleyways and side streets to evade the pursuers and get to Elsa's Apartment. If they are still following you, disable their cars to successfully escape them. Car Chase You can escape the mobsters easily by using the car you steal to run over the foe shooting at you from the alleyway. Take his gun and kill the remaining mobsters. You can also come to a stop in your car and wait for the enemies to pull over and get out to shoot at you. After they have opened fire just accelerate away from the gunfire. Another way to evade the enemies is to drive on the wrong side of the road and swerve lots so that the mobsters crash into oncoming traffic. Once you arrive at Elsa's Apartment there will be a cutscene showing Jack pass out on the floor due to being beaten up by the mobsters. Case Briefing "Some morning this turned out to be. Elsa Lichtmann: German exile; nightclub jazz singer, and a very rich lady if my company has anything to do with it. Her friend died in an accident and she collected the life insurance payout. The claims department never coughs up this kind of money without a fight, but she wants the truth more than she wants the twenty grand. You've got to admire that." Case Notes * "The truth is out on Elysian Fields, despite Leland Monroe's best efforts to bury it." Trivia *The three characters that appeared in the story behind the newspaper at furniture store Ramez Removals like Don Carraway, Garfield Henderson and Walter Tyler in this case and the next. Category:Arson Category:Arson cases